Is It Still The Same?
by johnnydeemarco
Summary: Caleb has already left for Arizona and Hanna's heartbroken, trying to move on. What happens when her life is reaching a breaking point and Caleb comes back? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**First Pretty Little Liars fanfic! It's gonna involve everyone but focusing on Caleb/Hanna relationship. If you have any suggestions let me know! Read and Review!**

Hanna's P.O.V

Ever since Caleb has been gone, it's felt like there's this big chunk of my heart missing. I've tried to get over him… Many times, but it just hasn't worked. Whenever I feel like I'm almost over him, someone brings him up. With this drama plus the A drama, my life is a drama show… You just can't escape it.

"Han… You okay?" Emily asked as we sat in back of the police car.

Spencer had called for help when Ian was trying to kill her. We all saw him dead, hanging from the ropes. We called the police… Now the body is gone. Everyone thinks were dirty, filthy liars who want attention. Part of that was true. We were all liars. In some way, shape, or form, we lied.

"Honestly no. Where is his body?" I whispered the last part so only the four of us could hear it

"I don't know… Who would take it and why?" Aria looked in between us all.

"Who wanted to save me but still save him? If it was someone who was our friend, they would have let him die and want this hell to be over with"

Spencer was known for her logical skills. She was the one who thought all the things through. Without her, we would probably be in jail or dead. She always knew what to do. As we pulled into the police station my heart dropped. All of our parents were outside waiting for us. We all took each other's hands and prepared for the worst. As we walked in, we all got stares.

"Mrs. Marin and Hanna please go to questioning in room 1. Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery and Aria please go to room 2. Mrs. Fields and Emily please go to room 3. Mrs. Hastings and Spencer please go to room 4" The officer said to us.

I looked at my mom as we walked into the room. It was small with a table and 3 chairs. I wasn't worried, surprisingly. We all had our story straight. It was the truth. We would only lie because of A. After about one hour of questioning we were all released. I ran to them and gave them a group hug

"Hopefully this will be over soon. We all had our story straight" Spencer whispered to us.

We all walked out of the police station, confident. We really had nothing to worry about. Our parents made us all come home that night. As we were saying our goodbyes, we all got a text message, our ringtones all in unison of each other. We looked at each other and sighed.

'_Do you think you can get off that easy? I'm sure they can get something on you. Hey, there's also someone back! Will he help? –A'_

I looked at my phone, confused by the message. Who would be back? She then got another text from a random number that said

'_Turn around'_

She slowly turned around to find Caleb standing there, hands in his pocket. She gasped a little bit. Why was he here? How did he know I was here? A million more questions ran through my mind. Only one word could come out

"Caleb…"

**How did you like it? I'd love to hear from you! Reviews help me with writing. They keep me motivated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel so much better! I'll try to update every week. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Hanna's P.O.V

I looked at Caleb, as my breath started to come back. I couldn't even believe he was back! Why was he here!

"Hey Hanna…"

He looked at me and then the rest of them. They all separated and it left me and Caleb alone… Great.

"Caleb. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. I thought it was better if I was away but it wasn't. I'd rather still be here and you mad at me then away from you"

I looked down and sighed. I really can't do this right now. With all this stuff going on, it's to much. I tried to turn around and walk away but he grabs my hand.

"Hanna please don't leave… We need to talk"

"I know Caleb but not right now. It's way to stressful right now"

He looked me in the eyes and sighed… knowing he couldn't change my mind.

"Fine. I'm staying at Lucas's house for now till I get a job. You have my number to. I'll see you around"

Caleb looked at me and turned around, walking away. He looked so sad. All of this confidents had gone away after she said she didn't want to talk about it. He probably thought it could smooth things over. No… He did all that terrible stuff to her. She wouldn't take him back. She promised herself. As that last thought crossed her mind she got a text. She held her breath

"I don't like waiting Hanna and neither does Caleb… Make a move or I will –A"

Hanna's jaw dropped. What kind of move? Was A going to hurt Caleb? She had to find out.

Caleb's P.O.V

Did she really say that? That's so like Hanna… Avoid things. This problem wasn't going away anytime soon. She was on his mind all the time. The things he did haunted him. He had never ment for any of this to happen. As he was walking home from the police station, Lucas was in his car behind him

"Caleb!"

He had called out to him. He had tried to ignore him. He was NOT in the mood to talk to anyone. He just wanted to go to Lucas's house and stay in his room. Lucas honked the horn three times and he couldn't take it anymore. He turned around in frustration

"What Lucas? What could you possible want?"

He yelled at him and sighed. He felt bad for snapping at him but he couldn't hide his anger. Why didn't she want to talk to him? It almost seemed impossible to get to talk to her truthfully

"Dude I was just wondering how it went with Hanna. But by the sounds of it, it didn't go that well. Get in and I'll take you back to my place"

Caleb was hesitant at first but then he figured 'Why not? It's better than walking.' After Caleb got in, there was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes. Lucas finally broke the ice

"Sorry for asking but what happened? I thought she had wanted to be with you"

Caleb looked at the road while he was talking. What's it to him? Why did he even want to know about it? Did he care?

"I went to the police station and asked her about it. She didn't want to talk about it and said she was to stressed to deal with it right now"

Caleb looked at Lucas face. He looked kind of shocked and kind of not. Had he really been that bad of a boy friend that it made her that stressed? All of these questions went through his head

"Well she is being investigated for Allison's murder. The cops think they are lying about things"

Caleb looked at the road again. Shit. He had been pushing to talk to her, not knowing that. He felt horrible now. Tomorrow at school he was going to talk to her no matter what. When Lucas pulled up to the house, he immediately went towards the door. But when a tiny blond girl caught his attention, he stopped. She was in tears. He turned and looked at her

"Hanna. What are you doing here?"

She sniffed a little bit and wiped the tears away

"I had to come see you. I felt so alone and you're the only one I can talk to"

He was so surprised. He let out a little smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Anyone see the new PLL? Loved the Hanna & Caleb stuff! R&R! **

Hanna's P.O.V

I sniffed and tried to hold back tears. I had caught my mom and dad making out on the couch. Most people would be glad their parents were getting back together right? Not me. I hated the fact that they would even think about getting back together. He had a family back home and a fiancée. I had to come to Caleb. Even though he didn't know how it felt, he would always be there to comfort me. I looked up at him as I sat on the porch swing.

"Caleb… I'm sorry I've been weird lately. I don't know if I can deal with this anymore. Everything sucks in my life. It seems like I have nothing at all"

I looked into his eyes as he came and sat down next to me, hoping he wouldn't push me away.

"Oh Hanna… You'll always have me, I hope you know that. I am never going to leave you again. Tell me what happened"

He looked at me with those eyes that melted my heart. I looked at him and then the ground. He trusted me, why shouldn't I trust him. Even thinking about everything he had done, he never ment to hurt me.

"I was walking in from shopping and I heard laughing. I walked over to the couch and saw my mom and dad making out"

My voice slightly cracking at the last part. I looked over at him as he put his arm around me. I felt the tears coming again but I tried to hole them back. I didn't want him to see me cry again. I had to be tougher but I just couldn't. I let the tears fall down.

"Han, it's gonna be okay. I promise. Maybe your dad ended it with the girl back home. Want me to take you home?"

I sighed and looked out at the stars. I thought about his last question. Did I really even want to go home?

"Maybe he did. I don't want to go home. Can I stay with you?"

Caleb's P.O.V

"Can I stay with you?"

Her question still ringing in my head. Had she really asked me that? Like I would say no! I never thought she had wanted to stay with me ever again after… that night. I snapped out of my thoughts as she said my name.

"Of course you can stay with me. Come on. Let's go inside"

I grabbed her hand and went inside. Since Lucas was sleeping on the couch, they could have some alone time. I squeezed her hand and walked up the stairs. As we entered the room, I went by the dresser. He grabbed one of his shirts.

"Here. You can wear this. You tired?"

I looked at her and smiled. She sat on the bed and turned around. As she put the shirt on, I took my phone out and made another deal with a lame teenager trying to make their phone cool. He needed more money. After she was done changing, he put a movie on and went into the bed. She crawled into his arms. This is where she really needed to be.

"Why do you have to do those stupid things with phone's? It seems way too sketchy. It worries me"

She said and looked at me with concern. We have gone over this so many times. Did she ever listen to me? I sighed and looked at her

"Because I need money if I want to live her Hanna. I don't get a free ride here Han. I'm not going to go flip burgers somewhere and get no money"

I looked at the T.V and sighed. I put my arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his chest and started to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry… I should have known. If you need anything I'm here"

She said sleepy. I smirked and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and smiled. I loved this girl. I can finally admit it. I looked at the movie as it ended and shut it off. I looked down at Hanna and laid back on the bed. With her on my chest, I felt like this was the one girl I could trust with my life. I was afraid… I was falling for her even more with every minute I spent with her.

**Should I continue or end it? Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I was looking at the story stats of this and I got so many hits! Thank you all! I love you guys! R&R! Once again, I don't own anything! (I wish!)**

Hanna's P.O.V

I woke up as the light shown through the window. I felt a tight arm around my waist and looked behind me and saw Caleb. I smiled and tried to get free from his grasp. I finally got out, but I had woke him up. 'Crap' I thought to myself and looked at my phone. It was 6:30 and she needed to go get ready for school

"Caleb, I got to go. I'll see you at school okay?"

He looked at me with sleep in his eyes. He mumbled something and I kissed his cheek. I got my shoes and my bag, making my way to the car quietly. She quickly drove home and made her way to the shower. Something felt different about the house today. Usually my mom was up, getting ready for work. After my shower, I looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. I went into my mom's bedroom and saw she was sitting on her bed in tears

"Mom? You okay?" I sat down next to her and rubbed her back

"Yeah" she sniffled "I'm fine" She gave me a weak smile

"Where's dad?" I looked at her, then knowing why she was sad

"Oh… He left to be with his family" She looked down and sighed

"Mom, I'm sorry. After school do you want to talk?" I smiled with confidence

"Sorry hunny, I'm working late tonight. You can order a pizza or invite someone over" She looked at me and smiled "Go get ready. You're going to be late"

I nodded and walked out of her room, into mine. Yeah, I don't like my dad, but why didn't he even say goodbye to me before he left? What a douche. I got my heals on and checked my make-up in the mirror. My outfit was pretty hot today, like it was every day. I smiled and left the house and got in my car. I had the radio low so I could think about Caleb, my dad, my mom and everything else. It seemed like everything I thought about had to have something to do with him. I pulled up to the school and saw Caleb in the front. I smiled and walked over to him

"Hey Caleb" I smiled and kissed him

"Hey. You look… good" He smiled in approval, I rolled my eyes

"Thank you. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. My mom's working late and I'll be pretty bored" I looked up at him

"Hmm… Hell yeah" He said with a big grin "I'll be over at 7"

I nodded and walked to my class with Aria, Spencer and Emily. As I walked to my seat, they all gave me a look of fear. I wondered what was going on and sat down

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I looked in my tiny mirror to make sure

"No. You look fine. It's A again…" Spencer said in a worried tone

"A hacked Aria's Facebook account and look what A put" Emily handed me her phone

'Aria Montgomery: Wow… I just had the BEST time with a certain boy in school… He's the best and he's just a little older! 15 likes and I'll tell –A'

I looked up at them with horror in my face. Why the hell was A doing this? With the –A thing, people will think it's Aria, not some crazy person.

"What a bitch!" I looked at Aria, who was at the verge of crying

"We need your help… And Caleb's" Spencer looked at me "Would he help?"

"I'm sure I can talk him into it" I looked at them with a smile

"This is a new low for even A" Emily added

I nodded and texted Caleb

'Gonna have the girls over tonight to. We need your help –Hanna'

I looked up at the clock. It was 10 minutes till class, so they had a little more time to talk their plan through. 2 minutes later, Caleb texted back

'Sure thing. Anything for you. I'll still come over at 7 –Caleb'

I smiled at his comment and looked up at everybody else

"Caleb's going to help up. Everybody come meet at my house at 7" I look at them

"Alright. Let's have a sleepover to" Aria smiled and looked at me

"Would it be alright?" Emily looked at me to. Now every one of the girls were

"Sure"

I said with a smile. Whatever was going to happen tonight, it was going to be big. Knowing A, she was going to try and pull something. We all had to be on our guard. Class started and we all moved to look at the teacher, not like we were paying attention. We were all waiting for tonight…

**Like it? Please review! It makes me feel good! LOL!**


End file.
